


It's alright, She can't hurt you anymore.

by demonhunterknight



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom
Genre: Beating, Comfort, Credence gets beaten, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Mary Lou is a bitch, Pain, Panic Attacks, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: Credence gets beaten by Mary Lou, reader sees and comforts him.





	It's alright, She can't hurt you anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I've watched the film, and I just love him.
> 
> #CredenceDeservesLove.
> 
> Also note, this is the first draft, and it has not been edited, or read by my beta so forgive me all.

[https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiv0-fapuHeAhWxgVwKHYdWC84QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pottermore.com%2Fexplore-the-story%2Fcredence-barebone&psig=AOvVaw0Pzi5V5p-sFH7Pwq6CBj7B&ust=1542745961688597](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiv0-fapuHeAhWxgVwKHYdWC84QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pottermore.com%2Fexplore-the-story%2Fcredence-barebone&psig=AOvVaw0Pzi5V5p-sFH7Pwq6CBj7B&ust=1542745961688597)

 

 

Credence X Reader

 

 

You stared at the ceiling, footsteps echoing lightly across it, you stared back down, fists clenching in anger.

 

You had seen Credence ascend the stairs following in the shadow of Mary Lou, his body trembling in fear. 

 

You knew what was going to happen.

 

And it caused an anger to flare deep to the core of you.

 

You knew you could stop this... But with what repercussions? How would this affect the both of you. You could end up on the street, and Credence....

 

You couldn't risk causing him more pai-

 

A cry of agony interrupted your thoughts, your head shot up, brow furrowing, straining your neck to hear what was happening. Every cry that followed caused you to shut your eyes and grit your teeth, the stinging sensation of tears began and you stood up, unable to take it anymore. 

 

Your chair fell backwards with a clang onto the cobbled floor. Modesty and Chastity both looked up in surprise. Fist clenched you made your way up the stairs, you turned the corner and saw Credence, his back to you, on the floor, sobbing and shaking. Mary Lou stood above him, belt in hand, looking at you slightly surprised. You gritted your teeth.

 

"Enough" You said, causing Credence's head to flinch up in shock. "Get away from him" You stared at Mary Lou, shock evident in her features, she lowered the belt and composed herself, stepping past Credence and towards you.

 

"What did you say to me?" She asked, calm in her voice but an underlying anger to it. You stood up straight and looked her in the eye.

 

"I said enough" You repeated and she looked at you, taking a small step forward. She leaned forward and said.

 

"Clean up this mess, and when you're finished, get out" She dropped the belt and walked past you, at once you rushed forward, pulling Credence into your chest, you felt him shake, his hands clutching at the back of your shirt, his cries teared at your heart, and you cried with him, running a hand through his hair, muttering words of comfort.

 

"It's okay, she won't hurt you anymore, I promise you.... Please.... Just be okay.." You pleaded, Credence's grip tightened and he shakily took  a deep breath in, his whole body contorted and shuddered, you pulled him tighter.

 

"It's okay, you're safe now" You promised him. He gripped even tighter. How he had longed to hear those words, years he had waited and prayed and here you were, saying it. He pulled away slowly, his arms never leaving your waist. You looked down at him and he saw the love in your eyes, and for once he knew. He was going to safe, you wouldn't hurt him, you would look after him.

 

You looked at him and placed your hand on his chin, his eyes darted down to look at your mouth his face pressing into your touch, he was so deprived of affection, yet his eyes seemed to be pleading with you. You leaned forward and his mouth met yours first, pushing against yours in need and lust, you pushed back, the kiss deepening, he tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg, his hand snaked around to grip your waist firmly, and you reluctantly pulled away from the kiss for air. He stared at you, his breathing erratic and uneven, and you knew yours was the same, his face blushed red an instant contrast to his pale skin, you kissed him once more, gently this time, and he buried his head in your neck.

 

Safe.

 

At last.


End file.
